


Facade

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shooting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, also the new nct members make an appearance XD, nothing heavy about it either, small mentions of smut but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Mark is trying to finish an assignment for college, but he keeps getting thrown out of clubs. He enlists his dear friend, handsome lawyer Jung Jaehyun, to help him keep the club owner ‘distracted’ while he finishes his assignment.Mark didn’t tell him the club owner was such a sexy man with a sharp tongue.





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this happen. I actually wrote the interview section first and the rest followed
> 
> This is a word dump and probably filled with flaws TT I'll fixed them all in a bit.

                “Do you know any hookers?”

                Normally this question wouldn’t throw Jung Jaehyun off at all. The world of legal law is tough and it’s not uncommon for lawyers to hit up strip clubs and indulge in their sins. Sometimes you need to be sinful in order to function properly to defend the common. And yes, it is as meta as it sounds.

                But the person asking this question wasn’t a lawyer, it was Mark Lee, Jaehyun’s childhood friend who was a freshman in college. Mark Lee was the honest, down-to-earth, church-every-Sunday boy. Him asking for a hooker was like the Pope asking for a cigarette. It wouldn’t be strange, but fuck yeah it still is.

                “I don’t know what to say to that.” Jaehyun blinked several times, loosening his tie as the sound of a bustling restaurant filled his ears. “Why do you need a hooker?”

                “I’m doing a report for the college newspaper. A human insight story into the world of prostitution.”

                “Oh, that’s quite commendable of you.”

                “So do you know any?”

                “I imagine Johnny would.” Johnny Seo was Jaehyun’s friend and co-worker, as well as Mark’s church buddy. “I know a few but they are female hookers, if that’s what you want to cover.”

                “Actually Mina is covering female hookers. Jihoon said it would be easier if she covered the females and I would do the males.”

                “So you’re looking for male hookers?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Now that is tough.” Jaehyun said. “Most male hookers are not marketed out in the open. You can try online.”

                “I did but not many are willing to come out for an interview with someone who isn’t a customer, even if they were paying.”

                “You’re paying?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “Shoot I would jump at it if it were me.”

                “You still didn’t answer my question. Do you know any male hookers?”

                “Let me text Johnny.” Jaehyun whipped out his phone just as the food started to arrive. “He’ll let me know in a few minutes.”

                “Why does he know all this?”

                “He sees hookers to get his fridge cleaned.” Jaehyun deadpanned and Mark rolled his eyes. “To get laid duh.”

                “And you don’t?”

                “I’m not really into that.”

                “Really?” Mark teased. “Mr. Young and Handsome is not interested in sex?”

                “It’s not the sex, it’s the whole idea of paying for it.” Jaehyun shuddered. “I don’t know, it just feels kind of cheap.”

                “Which is exactly why I want to find out why someone would want to do it.” Mark asked. “Is it the money? The thrill? Or some underground operation? What’s it like out there?”

                “You sound like a National Geographic explorer.”

                “You’re not curious?”

                “I don’t know. Guess I never thought about it too much.” Jaehyun looked down at his phone midway through his meal. “Johnny texted. He said you should try Club 127. They have some male hookers.”

                “That’s great!”

                “He also said and I quote ‘be careful. The owner is eccentric and unpredictable.’”

                “What does that mean?”

                “The owner can be a dick and throw you out.”

                “Me?” Mark scoffed. “Why would they throw me out? It’s not like I’m doing anything illegal.”

                “You’re a reporter, albeit a college one, but still a reporter. Not a lot of people fancy being pried and prodded.”

                “It’s not like I’m interrogating them.”

                “There is a reason why prostitution is kept an underground secret. If it wasn’t you would see flyers of boobs handed out outside schools or McDonalds.” Jaehyun sighed. “Just watch yourself.”

                “Fine.” Mark nodded. He eyed the set of fries on Jaehyun’s plate. “Can I have that?”

                “Why?”

                “I want some fries.”

                “Why didn’t you order any?”

                “Because they are expensive.”

                “Get your own fries.”

                “But I’m a broke college student while you’re a successful, handsome lawyer with his own car and…” Jaehyun shoved the plate in front of him and rolled his eyes.

                “Thank you.” Mark smiled happily.

**********************************

                Jaehyun’s work as a lawyer was exciting, but it was also tough. Being the workaholic that he was he didn’t have a lot of time to step out and have a social life. Most of his days ended with him coming home and falling dead asleep on his bed.

                One evening, after a particular chaotic day in the office (new case, new problems), Jaehyun was ready to unwind with a can of beer and some Netflix. He heard a loud rapping on his front door and opened it.

                “Mark?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here? It’s 10pm.”

                “I need you to do me a favour.” Mark put on his best puppy dog eyes and sweet smile. “Could you join me at Club 127?”

                “Your parents decided you need a chaperone?” Jaehyun smirked.

                “No.” Mark rolled his eyes. “You have to help me get through the owner. Johnny was right, he really is a dick.”

                “Wait so you’ve been to Club 127?”

                “5 times now, and every time I get there he throws me out.”

                “You have been thrown out of clubs 5 times?” Jaehyun gaped. “What did you do? Not tip the waiter?”

                “That’s not it and I’ll have you know I leave a 5% tip everywhere I go.”

                “Oh, last of the big tippers.” Jaehyun made a face. “Somewhere the Global Association of Underpaid Waiters and preparing their award for Most Generous Tipper and are shipping it to you by paper boat.”

                “Shut up.” Mark rolled his eyes.

                “Seriously, what did you do?”

                “I didn’t do anything! All I say is ‘I want to talk to some male hookers. I have a few questions’ and then that’s it. He just throws me out.”

                “I did say it was going to be hard.” Jaehyun sighed. “So, what do you want me to do?”

                “I want you to distract him. Keep the boss occupied while I go talk to the hookers.”

                “You mean seduce him?”

                “If you have to.”

                “Wh…I don’t know how to do that!”

                “You don’t have to do anything!” Mark said. “Just sit there, look handsome, maybe wear that low V-neck shirt and flirt with him a little.”

                “I am not going to do that! I will not seduce someone for my own gain, even if it isn’t mine and it’s yours.”

                “You slept with Yugyeom once for a case.”

                “That was different. We were genuinely attracted to one another.”

                “What about Chaeyeon?”

                “That was only once and I did it so that she could help me win a case. Which I did. I didn’t sleep with her again after that.”

                “What about Jungkook? And Dokyeom? And…”

                “Alright alright I get your fucking point.” Jaehyun stopped him. “Just give me a minute. I’ll get changed.”

                “Make sure you look hot!” Mark yelled after him. Jaehyun gave him a middle finger and proceeded to get changed. He wasn’t sure what ‘hot’ actually meant so he just went for ripped black jeans, a clean white tee that framed his body nicely and a black leather jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

                _Damn. Not to be in love with myself but fuck I look good._

                Jaehyun and Mark left the house for Club 127, one of the swankiest clubs in the city. Mark took the liberty of calling Johnny to join them, since Johnny was a frequent visitor to the club.

                “What’s up guys?” Johnny gave Mark and Jaehyun a fist bump. “Shit Jae. You look good. Is this your contingency plan?” he asked, turning to Mark.

                “Someone has to keep the evil wizard at bay.” Mark made a face.

                “Come on, I know he’s a bitchy owner but that’s a little…” Jaehyun started.

                “No that’s his name. He calls himself the Wizard of Booze.” Johnny explained. “He’s the owner and head bartender.”

                “Oh.” Jaehyun made a face. “So what do I have to know about him?”

                “His name is Kim Doyoung and he makes excellent martinis. He’s got rules and regulations about the club but it’s an awesome place with cool music, drinks and some incredibly hot men.” Johnny smiled.

                That vague description was about the best Johnny was willing to provide. He was right however, Club 127 was an amazing joint. The club interior was huge mixed with a little bit of luxury but not too overwhelming. There was a great local band playing and the dance floor was filled with bodies pressed against one another. They passed a row of female strippers and headed straight to the bar.

                “What can I get you folks?” a young female bartender asked.

                “We’d like the Wizard special, made by the Wizard himself.”

                “Okay.” She smiled and left to call her boss. Jaehyun looked around him, amazed by the sight of so many young and surprisingly gay people. Two girls were grinding against each other while a third one tried to join. Two boys barely as old as Mark were doing the tongue tango on the dance floor and there was a male stripper making work of the pole even better than the girls.

                “Hello.” Said a strange male voice. Jaehyun turned and dropped his jaw.

                “You must be the wizard.” Johnny smiled.

                “That I am.” Kim Doyoung was dressed in a low V neck shirt that framed his wide shoulders and collarbones that protruded through the thin material. The shirt was tucked in to show off a slim waist as his hair was swept to the side handsomely. The upper part of his left arm was covered in tattoos and he had beautiful almond eyes and pink lips that smirked to the side naturally. “And you!” he pointed at Mark. “You are that annoying reporter! Security!”

                “He’s not a reporter tonight!” Jaehyun put his arm around Mark. “He’s here as a friend. Right Mark?”

                “Uh right.” Mark nodded. “Just… here for a drink.”

                “Are you even legal?” Doyoung asked. Mark took out his ID to show his birth date. Doyoung raised an eyebrow and cocked his hips to one side. “Fine. You pass.”

                “Thank you.” Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

                “Three Wizard specials if you please.” Johnny asked. “With a cherry on top please.”

                “Does this place look like a fucking dessert joint?” Doyoung snorted.

                “The owner does.” Johnny winked.

                “Shut up or I could poison you.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, completely unimpressed. “Who’s your friend here?”

                “Oh, I’m Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun raised his hand like a small child. He put it down instantly as he felt silly.

                “We’re co-workers at the same law firm.” Johnny explained. “Mark’s our friend from church.”

                “What’s a church boy doing out here in a gay bar?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

                “Sinning.” Jaehyun snorted. Mark nudged him hard.

                “Is this your first time here?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun.

                “It is.”

                “Well after this you can have one of our Welcome specials.” Doyoung smiled playfully. “On the house.”

                “That’s very nice of you.” Jaehyun sipped the purple drink Doyoung made for them. “Wow this is amazing. What’s in this?”

                “If I told you that I’m afraid I would have to kill you.” Doyoung chuckled.

                “Take me to the shooting range right now.” Jaehyun said. “Fuck this is amazing.”

                “Thank you very much.” Doyoung tipped his head.

                The band just finished playing their song and the audience clapped for them. The club host hopped back onstage and thanked them for performing. “Now, get ready for a real naughty, dirty treat. Introducing the insatiable, the unstoppable TnT!”

                “TnT?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung.

                “Ten and Taeyong, two singing male strippers.”

                “Wait they do what?” Mark widened his eyes as he turned to the stage. Ten, a shorter male with multiple ear piercings got on stage with his partner Taeyong, a slightly taller male with a jaw sharp enough to cut diamonds. The two of them were fully dressed in slim fit tuxedoes, each grabbing a microphone in their hands. Ten’s voice was sultry and soft as he started the song with a slow R&B feel. The crowd started moving to the beat as his hips swirled around the microphone pole sensually. Then, Taeyong’s voice came in, and it was deep and coarse, like he had smoked 100 cigarettes before starting the show. His voice was like hell and the song’s beat changed.

                “Wow.” Jaehyun gaped.

                “I know.” Johnny said, eyes never leaving the stage. “I think I’m in love.”

                “With who?”

                “Pick.”

                Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he turned back to Doyoung. “That’s amazing.”

                “If it’s so amazing why aren’t you watching?” Doyoung asked.

                _Because you are even more amazing._ “It’s not really my kind of act.”

                “What is your kind of act?”

                “I don’t know. Musicals maybe.” Jaehyun chuckled awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I’m just not a frequent club visitor. All of this is still new to me.”

                “I’m surprised. Judging by the way you dress and the swagger you carry yourself, I’m surprised you’re this if your first time. You look like you’ve been doing this your whole life.”

                “Don’t let my handsome façade distract you.” Jaehyun teased.

                “Don’t worry about that.” Doyoung smirked back and raised an eyebrow as he cocked his hip. “That’s not going to happen.”

                The crowd started cheering wildly and Jaehyun turned to find out what was going on. Ten and Taeyong have rid themselves of their tops and were now wildly gyrating against each other. Taeyong was holding Ten’s waist as his husky voice rapped into the microphone. Ten leaned his head back against Taeyong’s chest, smiling blissfully as Taeyong grinded against his lower back. A very prominent hard on was present in Ten’s pants and the crowd was howling. Johnny’s mouth has still not returned to it’s normal position.

                “Excuse me!” a small waiter with dirty blonde hair tried to squeeze past the crowd to the bar. “Excuse me!” the waiter got to the bar and panted. “Any more drinks for me?”

                “Table 69.” Doyoung said and placed two martinis on the tray. The waiter took in a deep breath as he turned and headed back out into the mess.

                “69?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

                “It was supposed to be 88. Some genius with a black and white marker made some changes.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Some people think they are so damn slick.”

                “Who’s he?” Mark tapped Jaehyun’s shoulder, eyes following the waiter with the dirty blonde hair.

                “His name is Lee Donghyuck, goes to SM College. I think he should be around your age.” Doyoung answered.

                “Cool.” Mark smiled, watching the young waiter. He had no idea the handsome waiter went to the same college he did.

                “You must get this a lot.” Jaehyun said. “People coming in to check out other people.”

                “And why not? It’s a club filled with beautiful people.” Doyoung shrugged. “Aren’t you here to do the same?”

                “Not really. Frankly I was dragged to be here.”

                “See anyone you’re interested in?”

                “Now that you mention in, Johnny told me you have some male hookers.” Jaehyun did not forget his original intention to be here.

                “I do.” Doyoung eyed the lawyer up and down. “But they are not your kind.”

                “Why?” Jaehyun asked, taken aback by the comment.

                “You don’t seem like the kind to enjoy quick fucks.”

                Jaehyun narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “You think so?”

                “Unless I’m wrong.” Doyoung made a face and pursed his lips. “But I don’t think I am.”

                The way Doyoung’s lips pouted and his slim waist that kept jutting to one side just made Jaehyun want to crawl over the bar and nail him on the counter, but the lawyer kept his poise and cocked his head.

                “I don’t think you know me very well.”

                “Fair enough.” Doyoung nodded. “The male hookers are by the corner. They each charge a different rate, so you have to talk to them.”

                “Thank you. I’ll…” the sound of the audience clapping cut off Jaehyun’s words. Ten and Taeyong bowed, thanking the crowd for their overwhelming support. The two of them were wearing nothing but lace panties and black garter belts. Someone threw a stack of cash onto the stage. Ten grinned as Taeyong grabbed a handful of his ass and kissed him on stage while the curtain closed to shield them from view.

                “That was unbelievable.” Johnny fanned himself. “Such grace and passion. Such art. Such… such…”

                “Such horny?” Jaehyun pointed at Johnny’s enlarging crotch.

                “Do you know where I can see them personally? To thank them for the show?” Johnny asked Doyoung.

                “I’m not telling you that.”

                Johnny whipped out two one hundred dollar bills and placed it on the counter. Doyoung took the bills and held them to the light of the bar, peering into them. “Fine. Head backstage and go to Room 3. Tell the bouncer I sent you.”

                “Thank you so much.” Johnny couldn’t get out of that chair fast enough.

                “Wouldn’t he be an interruption?” Mark asked Doyoung after the tallest man was out of earshot.

                “Nah. Ten and Taeyong fuck better with someone watching them. If he was patient enough, they’ll let him join.”

                “You mean they fuck backstage after performing together?” Mark’s eyes widened for the umpteenth time that night. “This is fascinating!”

                “Does he always sound like he’s on National Geographic?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, thumb pointing in Mark’s direction.

                “Unfortunately he does.” Jaehyun sighed. “Hey Mark, maybe you should head to the bathroom.”

                “Why?” Mark asked.

                “Johnny might need some tissues.”

                “Huh?” Mark stared at him in confusion. Jaehyun glared at him, trying to send a signal that says _GET OUT AND TALK TO THE HOOKERS BY THE BATHROOM YOU IDIOT._ Mark seemed to have gotten the message as he slid out of his stool slowly.

                “Got you.” He nodded. He turned and almost bumped into Donghyuck, the waiter he had his eyes on.

                “Oops! So sorry!” Donghyuck gasped, bowing a little. Donghyuck was a beautiful boy with sun kissed skin and cute lips.

                “It’s fine.” Mark reassured him. Donghyuck bowed and headed on his way, not noticing the way Mark was eyeing him as he walked away.

                “Hey hey hey.” Doyoung snapped his fingers at him. “That boy is off the menu, okay?”

                “I wasn’t doing anything!”

                “Just go!” Jaehyun growled at him. The college freshman got the message and darted off.

                “Can I have one of your Welcome specials?” Jaehyun gestured to the empty glass. “Unless you think I wore out my welcome.”

                “If you were any of those drunk, horny assholes that frequent this place, yes.” Doyoung poured some whisky in the martini shaker. “But for you, I’ll make an exception.” He placed the cap on the shaker and shook it violently with one hand, allowing the liquids inside to be mixed thoroughly. Jaehyun swore he wasn’t eyeing the way Doyoung’s muscles bulged and the way the connection of veins on his arms came to life during the suggestive move.

                “Now that you’ve gotten two drinks in you,” Doyoung poured him a glass. “What are you really here for?”

                “You want the truth?”

                “Of course.”

                “I’m here to babysit Johnny and help Mark with his assignment.”

                “I knew it.” Doyoung slammed his hand on the counter. Before he could yell for security, Jaehyun shushed him and grabbed his arm, butt lifted off his seat and now balancing precariously on the stool.

                “Can you at least hear me out?”

                “Your nosy little church boy is going to cause trouble.”

                “It’s a human insight story for a college newspaper. It’s not even that successful. The newspaper gets by as long as two students sit down to fill up the crossword puzzle.” Jaehyun said. “He means no harm. Mark is a good kid.”

                “How can I trust you on that?”

                “I’m a lawyer. You can always trust lawyers.”

                “That’s a lousy defense.”

                “Then you’ll never know unless you try. You don’t seem like someone with something to hide from authorities.” Jaehyun looked around the bar. “Okay maybe what that guy is doing behind the pillar is a little illegal but other than that there’s nothing wrong here.”

                “Prostitution is illegal in this country.” Doyoung crossed his arms.

                “Yeah but no one is going to know unless you advertise it on a Goodyear blimp. Smoking in an eatery is illegal but you don’t see anyone giving two shits about it.” Jaehyun tried. “Besides if you know it’s illegal, why do you do it?”

                “I have my reasons.”

                “Tell you what,” Jaehyun tried another reason, knowing that mindlessly arguing with Doyoung would get him nowhere. “I’ll come in tomorrow night with Mark and I’ll chaperone him through the interview. You get to be there to. If any questions come across as too sensitive or you think it’s too much, we’ll drop it. How does that sound?”

                “How will I know my business won’t suffer?”

                “It’s for a college newspaper. If anything your business is going to improve.”

                Jaehyun had a point. Doyoung pondered about it for some time, rubbing his chin with his index finger. Jaehyun waited for a response with baited breath.

                “Fine.”

                _Hold up, really?_ “You sure about this.”

                “Only if you’ll be there.”

                “I will be. Here,” Jaehyun took out a name card from his wallet. “Here’s my number. Call me if you need anything.”

                “A lawyer hands me his name card.” Doyoung giggled. “I can’t imagine if this is a good sign or a bad sign.”

                “At least you know who to call when you get into a lawsuit.” Jaehyun shrugged.

                “I’ll think about that.”

                “Doyoung!” Donghyuck rushed to the counter, calling his boss. “The kitchen staff wants to see you.”

                “Okay. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Doyoung turned to Jaehyun. “Don’t panic if Johnny doesn’t come back in an hour. It just means that Ten and Taeyong like him enough for seconds.”

                “Thanks, I guess.” Jaehyun shuddered. He did not want to think about his tall, lanky co-worker possibly having a triple sandwich in a tiny dressing room backstage. Doyoung left him to attend to some business and Mark returned a few minutes later.

                “I couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Someone asked me if I was looking for a 10 minute blowjob so I said no and they shooed me out.”

                “Like whore like boss apparently.” Jaehyun laughed. “It’s fine. I got you a real interview date set.”

                “You did?! How?! When?!”

                “Tomorrow night. I need to be there and so does Doyoung. If ever you run into some sensitive issues, the interview drops immediately.”

                “That’s fair I guess.” Mark hugged Jaehyun tightly. “Thank you so much for helping me!! I owe you one!”

                “You bet you do. Make sure you don’t blow this interview. I would like to come back here one day.”

                “And flirt with Doyoung?”

                “What?” Jaehyun nearly spit out his drink.

                “Oh please.” Mark rolled his eyes. “I saw the way you look at him.”

                “You wanted me to seduce him didn’t you?”

                “Yeah but I didn’t think you would be enjoying it so much.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s hot isn’t he?”

                _Hot? Kim Doyoung wasn’t just hot. The man radiated confidence and sass. He has the wit and the hips to match. His lips were the colour of cherries and his eyes looked like dark liquid chocolate. No, Kim Doyoung wasn’t just hot. He was beautiful, he was sexy, he was the most exquisite human being I have ever seen._

                “I guess.”

                “Sometimes I wonder how you become a lawyer. You are such a horrible liar.”

                “You can’t lie in court Mark.”

                Mark made a mocking noise and Jaehyun nearly threw him off his seat. The night was starting to deepen and Jaehyun checked his watch. He had to leave or getting up in a couple of hours for work would be hell on him. He checked the time again and realized one thing.

                It had been two hours and Johnny still hasn’t returned.

**********************************

                “Let me introduce you to your subjects.” Doyoung said, motioning to the two men sitting next to him. “This is Jungwoo and this is Sicheng.”

                “Hi, my name is Jaehyun and this is Mark.” Jaehyun shook their hands politely. “This is a very simple and plain interview. Mark is going to ask a couple of questions and if you feel it’s too uncomfortable to answer, you don’t have to. We can stop this interview at anytime on your discretion too.”

                “Okay.” Jungwoo nodded.

                “Let’s do this.” Sicheng said.

                “Okay, so first question.” Mark cleared his throat as he placed the recorder down on the table, facing upwards. “How long have you two been doing this?”

                “I’ve been doing this for about four years now. Jungwoo has been at it for two.” Sicheng answered.

                “You can call him my senior.” Jungwoo giggled. Sicheng nudged him playfully.

                “How did you start doing this?”

                “Well I was flat broke and close to living on the streets.” Jungwoo explained. “Then I found work at a club, not this one, as a stripper. Then that club went bankrupt so I found work with Doyoung and started becoming a prostitute.”

                “I was living in China at first. I fell out with my family and moved here without even a penny to my name. I started as a hooker because it paid well and have been doing it ever since.”

                “Okay.” Mark nodded. “What are your job hours like?”

                “It’s like any other nine to five job, except for us it’s 9 pm to 5 am.” Jungwoo laughed. His soft laugh and angelic smile would have made anyone believe that he was an angel God sent down himself, and perhaps that was part of his appeal.

                “Do you get a lot of customers?” Mark asked.

                “It depends. Weekends and Fridays are better for us than weekdays, and it’s seasonal too.” Jungwoo answered.

                “Yeah, on Valentines Day I give out so many blowjobs my jaw was unhinged for two days.”

                “Valentines Day?” Mark turned to Jaehyun. “Isn’t your birthday on Valentines Day?”

                “You’re a Valentines Day baby?” Doyoung asked.

                Jaehyun nodded and pinched Mark’s thigh. He was always a little embarrassed to admit that he was a Valentines Day baby. He imagined two naked cherubs with angel wings and halos singing to a baby in a crib, and it used to terrify him as a child.

                “Looks like a birthday blowjob takes on a whole new meaning for you huh?” Sicheng teased. His dark red hair shone against his skin and handsome facial structures. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit one up, offering Jungwoo one as well.

                “Let’s just go on with the interview.” Jaehyun waved, trying to hide his face in embarrassment.

                Mark was about to continue when they heard a knock on the door of their private suite. Doyoung opened it to reveal Johnny standing outside.

                “Hi guys, sorry to interrupt but does anyone know if Taeyong and Ten are performing tonight?”

                “No it’s their off night.” Doyoung answered.

                “Oh, but they told me I could come and visit them tonight.”

                Doyoung fished a key from his pocket. “Second floor, 5th room on the left.”

                “Thanks!” Johnny grinned. “Oh, hi Sicheng!”

                “Hi Johnny!” Sicheng waved.

                “Taeyong and Ten asked him to come back a second time?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “Boy they really must like him.”

                “I can second that.” Sicheng nodded appreciatively.

                “Big penis?” Jungwoo asked like it was a casual, everyday ‘how’s your family doing’ question.

                “Not just the penis, but his heart.” Sicheng sighed and smiled. “You know after we fucked he offered to clean me up and help me downstairs. All that after pulling my hair and calling me his bitch.”

                “Awww, what a gentleman!” Jungwoo cooed in response.

                “Am I supposed to…” Mark turned to Jaehyun.

                “Don’t put that in your report.” Jaehyun glared at him.

                “Right, sorry. Back to the interview. Do you guys have regular customers?”

                “Not really. I have this one dude that comes back to me pretty often, but what he likes if for me to slap his ass and call him ‘baby’. Sicheng has a regular though.” Jungwoo said.

                “Does he pay you well? What makes a customer a regular?”

                “Well the money is one thing but there’s also a special kind of chemistry during sex, kind of like fuck buddies but paid.” Sicheng explained. “You don’t just take on anyone as a regular. If someone has been an asshole in bed and completely selfish, you just push him off to someone else.”

                “Even if he pays well?”

                “Yeah. It’s not our rules. It’s Doyoung’s.”

                “In my club, you respect everyone.” Doyoung explained. “From the whores to the strippers to the busboys. If you can’t do that then you can fuck your hand somewhere else.”

                “What’s are some of the challenges that come with being a prostitute?” Mark asked.

                “Well it’s not exactly a career you brag about to your family, is it?” Sicheng laughed. “The late nights are one thing. Sex is a workout after all and it can get exhausting. Also, getting yourself up and ready after you just finished with one customer is often a challenge.”

                “Yeah and some customers just leave you unsatisfied.” Jungwoo pouted. “Sometimes you get great ones and it’s a wild ride from the beginning until the end. Then when you’re finished with that assignment and you move on to someone shitty, it’s a total buzzkill.”

                “How do you get around those challenges?”

                “Eat well before sex. Always have porn handy on your phone for you to jerk off. Use protection, always. Make sure you’re clean and stuff.” Sicheng shrugged.

                “Wash your hands. You don’t want your hands to smell like someone else’s jizz while you finger fuck them.”

                “Noted.” Mark nodded. “How many customers do you get a night?”

                “Not a lot. It depends on what they want, but on average it’s difficult to get any more than 4 per night.” Jungwoo said.

                “Do you guys enjoy it? The work that you do?”

                Sicheng scoffed at that, letting cigarette smoke wisp through his lips. “It’s sex, isn’t it? I mean that’s just it. Sometimes it’s fun, other times it’s not.”

                “We fake moans and orgasms a lot.” Jungwoo explained. “Our job is to get the customer off and boost his or her morale, so part of that comes from us looking like we’re having a good time. A lot of the times when a customer is finished we’ll just go to the bathroom and jerk off for ourselves.”

                “We get that people don’t look highly on us.” Sicheng said. “But it’s not a chosen profession by choice, well not to a certain extent. Most of us just fell into it.”

                “It’s a job like any other. You’re paid by the customer, you have regular hours, you have responsibilities to maintain yourself so that you can continue the business. Just because it’s sex doesn’t mean it’s not something that you don’t have to work for. We deserve as much respect as someone who is… a lawyer for example.”

                The interview was over with a few more questions. Mark coughed a little at the scent of the cigarette smoke engulfing the private suite and it was time to exit the smoky room. “Thank you so much for letting me do this.” Mark said to Doyoung.

                “You’re welcome. You’re a pretty good kid.”

                The lot of them turned to hear a clinking noise down the hall. Donghyuck was on his knees, organising and filling beer bottles into cabinets. Mark wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over.

                “Hi.”

                “Hi.” Donghyuck said. “You’re that guy from yesterday.”

                “That’s me. Need any help?”

                “Oh no it’s okay, I can handle it myself.”

                “It’s fine, I have nothing else to do anyways.”

                Donghyuck smiled gratefully for the offer as he taught Mark how to put the bottles into the cabinets. Jaehyun just chuckled deeply and shook his head.

                “That boy works fast.” Doyoung laughed.

                “He knows what he wants and he just runs for it.”

                “I admire that quality in a man.” Doyoung nodded. “At least I know he won’t be playing around with someone’s feelings.”

                “I just want to thank you again for this opportunity.”

                “You said it would boost my business.” Doyoung narrowed his eyes. “If I don’t start seeing college kids in here soon you’ll be hearing from me.”

                _He’s going to call me!_ Jaehyun squealed internally but kept his composure as he followed Doyoung back to the bar. He ordered another drink and the two of them started chatting away about something else. Then a mysterious figure with a dark cap approached the bar.

                “Can I have my key?” the man rasped out from behind his mask.

                Doyoung quietly gave the man his key. The man nodded and dashed through the bouncer and up the stairs. Doyoung waited for a few minutes and gestured for Jaehyun to lean in.

                “Come with me.”

                “To where?”

                “You’ll see.”

                Jaehyun followed Doyoung up the stairs, slowing down a couple of steps behind the mysterious man. They arrived on the third floor and crept around a corner, careful not to be seen by the man they were tailing. The man unlocked the door and stepped in, immediately locking the door behind him. Doyoung crept forward and pushed aside a small slide in piece just under the lock. He let Jaehyun peek through it.

                The man inside was with Sicheng. He took off his cap, revealing dirty blonde hair and removed his mask. Sicheng smiled when he saw him, falling into his embrace as he kissed him, running his fingers through his hair while the other man sighed happily. Jaehyun turned away and sat down on the floor in shock.

                “That’s…that’s Nakamoto Yuta the Olympic soccer player.”

                “Yep.” Doyoung nodded.

                “He’s Sicheng’s regular?!”

                “For almost two years now.”

                “Holy fuck.” He looked back through the tiny square piece, wide enough for only an eye, and saw Yuta and Sicheng smiling at one another, holding hands while they talked about something. Sicheng was clearly smitten with him, smiling and looking at him like Yuta was his whole world.

                “That’s not a fuck buddy relationship is it?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung.

                “It’s not.” Doyoung shook his head. “He genuinely has feelings for him. I think Yuta does to but Sicheng doesn’t want to move out.”

                “Why not?”

                “Probably because he doesn’t think he belongs with Yuta. Maybe he thinks Yuta sees him as a Wednesday to Sunday fuck toy.”

                “Why do you have this spy piece in the door?”

                “I have them on all the doors. It’s for security. Only I know where it is.” Doyoung explained. “I don’t want anyone trying to abuse my boys or my girls behind closed doors.”

                “That’s…” Jaehyun jumped a little at the sound of a bed creak, followed by a long breathy moan. “Nice.”

                “They work fast. We better move away.” Doyoung grabbed his wrist and pulled him up towards the balcony. From the third floor they could see everything. The club goers on the floor, drunken people by the bar and the rest of the hookers hanging around the bathroom, offering free blowjobs and two minutes of ecstasy.

                “I see Jungwoo.” Jaehyun pointed to Jungwoo in the corner. Jungwoo was busy flirting with a male customer. He was at least 40 years old with a slim build, and he was very entranced by the gorgeous male. He tried to lean in to kiss him but Jungwoo just shook his head and smiled. He compensated for that by running his hand over the man’s crotch and sucking his neck.

                “Jungwoo never lets his customers kiss him.” Doyoung explained. “One time he cried and rang the emergency bell in the room. I ran up with security to find him crying on his bed, grabbing the sheets. We tossed the guy out and when I asked him what happened, he said the man kissed him.”

                “Why? I mean why is that a big deal?”

                “Jungwoo has a boyfriend. His name is Lucas.” Doyoung said. “They met while he was working at his first club. Lucas is a busboy at one of those fancy five star hotels and the two of them barely earn enough to feed themselves, but they are trying to save up to get an apartment for themselves. Sex pays more than stripping so Jungwoo does it but on one condition, his customers must never kiss him.”

                “I didn’t know that.”

                “All my boys have a story.”

                “And what about you?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung. “You look like you have a story too.”

                “You’ll have to get me drunk if you want to hear them.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “Fine, so how many bottles will it take?”

                “How classy. Trying to get a person drunk to wring their secrets from them.”

                “I’m not trying anything. I just want to get to know you.”

                “Are you interested in me?”

                “What if I am?”

                Jaehyun’s blunt comment clearly took Doyoung by surprise. The owner scoffed for a bit and stared at Jaehyun, as if he was trying to figure out if he was serious or not. “I…tsk…you…”

                “Did I manage to make you speechless?” Jaehyun gasped mockingly. “This is a personal achievement for me. Maybe you would let me treat you to a drink?”

                “I own the bar.”

                “So? Can’t the customer buy the owner a drink?”

                “You’re impossible.” Doyoung laughed. “Fine, but just so you know I’m a wild person when I’m drunk. I slap people, insult them and I start taking my clothes off.”

                Jaehyun smirked at that idea. “Finally, a stripper I’ll actually be interested in.”

**********************************

                “How’s the writeup coming?” Jaehyun asked Mark when he joined him and Johnny for dinner at a nearby pizza restaurant a few days later.

                “It’s coming along great.” Mark said. “I think I could get it done by tomorrow.”

                “That’s good. Remember to send a copy to Doyoung. He would want one.”

                “What’s up with you and Doyoung?” Johnny asked. “You guys dating or something?”

                “Of course not!” _Not that I wouldn’t want to._ “We’re just friends.”

                “Really? Because every time I hang out with you guys the sexual tension is so thick you’d need a chainsaw to cut through it.”

                “I can’t imagine who could feel anything because every time we go to Club 127 you disappear to look for baby boy 1 and 2.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

                “I don’t have to go to the club for that anymore. They have given me their number.”

                “For real?!” Mark asked in surprise.

                “Yeah. We’re probably going out to the fair next week.”

                “Wait how does that work? Do you have two boyfriends or something?” Mark asked in confusion.

                “Shut up and eat your pizza. We don’t want to know.”

                “I kind of do.”

                “Just eat.” Jaehyun sighed. He could never understand someone who would want to talk while pizza was on the table. What a disgrace to God’s greatest invention.

                “Actually I’m going back to Club 127 tonight. Do you guys want to come?” Mark asked.

                “That sounds like fun.” Johnny nodded. “Is it because of Donghyuck?”

                “No!” Mark snapped loudly. “I just like the music there.”

                “Hah!” Jaehyun scoffed. “And Johnny goes because the shape of their toilet bowl fits his ass perfectly. Face it, you’ve got it bad for that pretty waiter.”

                “Do you guys talk in college?”

                “Sometimes. He’s taking culinary while I’m doing physics so we don’t see each other often.” Mark said. “But the few times we have talked has been great. He’s a nice guy.”

                “With nice skin, nice lips, nice hips, nice legs.” Jaehyun teased. “Nice fingers, nice voice…”

                “Shut up hyung.” Mark kneed him under the table. His face was red with embarrassment and Jaehyun laughed. There was nothing he enjoyed more than teasing him.

                The three of them arrived at Club 127 a few hours later and fell into an almost regular pattern. Johnny disappeared to look for Ten and Taeyong, Jaehyun found himself at the bar with Mark while Mark scanned the room for signs of Donghyuck.

                “Another Wizard special?” Doyoung asked. He may have been snappy with him the first time they met but that was exactly what he liked about Doyoung. Doyoung was honest and funny in an almost brutal way, and Jaehyun loved nothing more than to poke his buttons and watch him become a pool of submission when he admits defeat.

                “I should get a regular customer card. Buy 10 drinks, get a date with the owner.” Jaehyun smiled unabashedly. Since the last few meetings he has gotten bolder and bolder with Doyoung, but never bold enough to just jump over the bar and kiss him.

                “You haven’t brought ten drinks yet.”

                “You count my drinks?” Jaehyun made a face and winked.

                “I count all my drinks, how else do you think I make money?” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “You still haven’t answered my question.”

                “To what?”

                “A date with the owner.”

                “I don’t know, he has to check his schedule.”

                “But it’s not a no.”

                “It’s not a yes either.”

                “What do I have to do to get him to say yes?”

                Doyoung smiled to himself, resting his palms on the counter. “He’s got to be a gentleman about it.”

                “Wow. I never thought the owner of a club would want romance and roses.”

                “What can I say? I’m very traditional.” Doyoung laughed.

                Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard from the dance floor. A body fell down on the ground with a thud and people started screaming. In 15 seconds chaos erupted, with people screaming and running all over, people punching each other as the bodyguards tried to gain some control.

                “Doyoung!!” Jaehyun grabbed his arm.

                “My boys! Where are they?!”

                “We have to leave it’s too dangerous!!”

                “Donghyuck!!! Sicheng!!! Jungwoo!!!”

                Johnny appeared out of nowhere with Taeyong and Ten in tow. He grabbed Jaehyun’s elbow. “I’ll get Mark. You get Doyoung and let’s get out of here.”

                Jaehyun wasted no time in grabbing Doyoung’s wrist to pull him out of the clubs. He dialled 119 immediately and watched as all hell broke lose in Club 127 while the police arrived.

**********************************

                “Mark!!” Jaehyun and Johnny breathed a sigh or relief when they found their friend by the ambulance, face bruised and slightly bloody. “What happened?”

                “Some guy punched me while I was trying to get to Donghyuck.”

                “You shouldn’t have done that.” Donghyuck sighed, holding onto Mark’s hand as he watched him get treated by a nurse. “He could have knocked all your teeth out.”

                “Well he could have hurt you.” Mark said. Donghyuck sighed as he held onto Mark’s hand.

                “Does it hurt?”

                “A little. Not as much as it would have hurt me if anything happened to you.”

                “Shit this kid has better game than me.” Jaehyun muttered to himself. Donghyuck leaned into Mark’s embrace, grateful that his saviour was still alive. The police were inside, carting off drunk rebels who were too busy yelling at each other and wrapping the dead body inside.

                “I heard them say it was a murder attempt.” Johnny said. “Some guy with a jilted jealous lover.”

                “This is horrible.” Doyoung buried his head and in his hands. “A murder in my own club. One of my boys could have gotten hurt.”

                “We’re fine Doyoung.” Taeyong said, rubbing a hand on Doyoung’s arm. “Ten and I managed to get out safely thanks to Johnny.”

                “Where’s Jungwoo? And Sicheng?”

                “Jungwoo’s with the nurses from the hospital. Sicheng is over there talking to the police.” Doyoung reassured him. Jungwoo had a blanket draped over him as the nurses gave him a hot beverage to calm his nerves. Sicheng was visibly shaken as the police asked him a few questions.

                “Let me go to him.”

                “I’ll go.” Johnny offered. “You should rest Doyoung.”

                “Everything is going to be fine.” Jaehyun wrapped a hand around his shoulder. “No one else was injured.”

                “A man was shot in my club!” Doyoung snapped, eyes filled to the brim with angry tears. “My boys could have died! Nothing is fine about this!”

                And he was right. Nothing was fine. Johnny talked to the police officer in Sicheng’s stead, arms wrapped around the shaking boy. Mark and Donghyuck were wrapped in each other’s arm, both calming each other down after experiencing a near death moment.

                “Jungwoo?!?!” A deep voice bellowed from the crowd. “Jungwoo!!!”

                “Lucas!” Jungwoo jumped out of his seat and into the arms of a tall, handsome man in a cheap busboy attire.

                “My god are you okay?”

                “I’m fine. A little bruised but I’m okay.” Jungwoo breathed. “I’m scared.”

                “Don’t be.” Lucas kissed him softly, rubbing his cheek. “Don’t be. I’m here. Nothing is going to scare you.”

                Just a few feet away, a Mercedes sped round the corner. The smell of burning tires wafted into the air as the sports car stopped a few feet away. Nakamoto Yuta jumped out of the car, looking frantic as he screamed Sicheng’s name.

                “Dong Sicheng!!!”

                Sicheng burst into tears when he saw Yuta. He buried his face in his chest, sobbing tears of relief as the soccer player rubbed his lower back and cooed at him. “I’m here now baby.” He said. “I’m here now.”

                “Are you Mr. Kim Doyoung? The owner of this establishment?” Officer Kim Junmyeon asked.

                “Yes, that’s me.”

                “I’m afraid we will have to shut this place down for a few days. It is now a crime scene.”

                “You can’t do that!” Doyoung dropped his jaw and screamed. “What about my business?!”

                “We will also need to review your license. If there are any illegal activities spotted here, your license will be revoked. We will have to take you in for questioning.”

                “No! I need this place open! It’s…”

                “Officer my name is Jung Jaehyun and I’m his lawyer.” Jaehyun stood in front of Doyoung. “My client is extremely distraught right now and is in no shape to be questioned. I must demand that this arrangement be pushed until the morning comes.”

                “Fine, have it your way.” The officer shrugged. “But make sure he gets there.”

                “I will.”

                “They can’t just shut down my place like that!” Doyoung cried. “I won’t have a place to go! The club is my home.”

                “Doyoung please. I’ll handle it for you. It’s going to be alright.”

                “Do you know why I do what I do?” Doyoung sniffed. “Do you know why I keep a whore house when I know it’s against the law? It’s not because I want to, but because if I don’t, these boys will have nowhere to go.”

                “Doyoung…” Jaehyun pulled him close.

                “Sicheng and Jungwoo would be out on the streets if it wasn’t for the club. They could be out there sleeping on sidewalks, eating rotten food, getting raped by street gangs or other terrible things. I know I make them sell sex but at least they are in control of their own bodies. Anything is better than sleeping on an empty stomach.”

                “I want someone to take my boys away and give them a home. I want someone to protect them for the rest of their lives, but no one will, and you know why? Because they are prostitutes. If this club goes, I will have no choice but to abandon them, and I can’t do that Jaehyun! I can’t.” he cried.

                “Nothing is going to happen to you or the club. No one is going to abandon them. I’ll make sure of it.”

                “How?”

                That was a good question.

                “I’ll find a way.” Jaehyun shook his head. “Just trust me Doyoung.”

                Doyoung broke down into tears as he cradled his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and sobbed. As a lawyer Jaehyun was used to finding loopholes and cracks to solve cases. He was used to feeling invincible.

                But watching Doyoung cry in his arms and feeling unable to help him made him feel like the weakest creature God ever created.

**********************************

                “Jaehyun?” Johnny knocked on his office door. “It’s almost midnight.”

                “Just a few more minutes while I look through the notes.”

                “You’ve been at this since 8am this morning.” Johnny sighed. “You need to go home and sleep.”

                “I can’t. The first court hearing is tomorrow.” Jaehyun sighed. “I can’t disappoint Doyoung. We could lose the club if this goes wrong.”

                “And you’re doing all of this for free.” Johnny sat down in front of him. “Such a Saint huh?”

                “Hey, you’re going to help me win tomorrow’s court case.”

                “And we will.” Johnny reassured him.

                “Never hurts to be prepared.”

                Johnny looked at the stack of notes on top of Jaehyun’s table. “Doyoung really means a lot to you huh?”

                “I know how much this means to him, and I don’t want to disappoint him.” Jaehyun said. “This club is more than just a business. It’s a home for him and the people who work in there, even the whores and strippers. He puts so much effort and care into that place and he uses it to protect people from being turned out onto the streets.”

                “I know. Even Taeyong and Ten said that they would have been homeless if it wasn’t for Doyoung.” Johnny nodded. “Taeyong grew up in an abusive family and Ten was an orphan.”

                “We have to win this Johnny.” Jaehyun said. “Not just for Doyoung, but for everyone who works there.”

                “You’re right, but we’re not going to win by staying up all night, looking wrinkled and sagged.” Johnny said. “You know how Judge Lisa is like. She likes us when we look our best, not when we’ve aged 50 years.”

                “Fine.” Jaehyun sighed. “Let’s go.”

                “You sure are going to a lot of effort just to get into someone’s pants.”

                “I’m insulted. I’m doing this for the good of a community. I’m doing this to get into his heart.”

                “Right. I’m sorry about that.”

                “I wouldn’t mind the pants though.” Jaehyunr shrugged. “Just saying.”

                “Of course you wouldn’t.” Johnny smirked. “Of course you wouldn’t.”

**********************************

                The next day after the court case, Jaehyun visited Doyoung’s home to tell him the results of the court case. Doyoung’s home was a large house on the outskirts of the city, and it shocked Jaehyun when a child nearly ran him down with his bicycle.

                “Oops.” The child giggled. “Sorry!”

                “It’s okay.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Where’s Doyoung?”

                “Uncle Doyoung is inside the house.”

                “Oh my god.” Jaehyun dropped his jaw in shock when he entered the house. He was shocked to see so many people, male and female with lots of small children. At first he wasn’t sure if he was in someone’s home or a hotel. Doyoung was cradling a small child in his arms when he came out to greet Jaehyun.

                “My knight in shining armour.” Doyoung panted. “I hope you have good news.”

                “That depends. Are your running a hotel or is this your house?”

                “Long story.” Doyoung said. “Let’s go to the backyard.”

                They pushed through the throngs of people and settled on a yard table, where Doyoung placed the child on his lap, bouncing him gently. “These are my staff.” Doyoung explained. “Since the club is closed I asked them to move in with me for a bit.”

                “And the children?”

                “All theirs. Some of them are unwanted children. You know, the ones from one night stands.” Doyoung explained. “Like this little boy here. Jisung’s mum was a whore until she died of drug abuse.”

                “He’s so cute.” Jaehyun cooed, pulling the child onto his lap.

                “That child there is Henderey.” Doyoung pointed to one that was playing in the yard. “He loves toy robots. His parents work in the kitchen. The other one is Yangyang. His mother is a stripper while his dad is apparently some famous politician.”

                “No wonder he seems oddly familiar.” Jaehyun squinted at the child.

                “Then the small one is Xiaojun.” Doyoung smiled fondly. “His mum left him at the door of our club one evening and never looked back. He’s being raised by Henderey’s parents now.”

                “That’s very commendable of them.”

                “I hope you have good news.” Doyoung sighed. “I need to get these people out of my house before I lose my hair.”

                “I do.” Jaehyun smiled. “We told the court that since the murder case has been closed and the shooter was arrested, the police had no reason to keep the club on lockdown, so as of tomorrow, Club 127 is open for business.”

                “Are you serious?!” Doyoung gasped. “I get my club back!”

                “You got your club back!”

                “Thank you so much!!” Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, hugging him tightly. “I owe you one.”

                “Hey, you let Mark interview your hookers so I would say we’re even now. Speaking of which, Mark’s article came out in the college paper this morning and it’s getting great reviews. He told me he would send you a copy some time soon.”

                “That is awesome.” Doyoung smiled for the first time in days since the shooting tragedy. “I cannot thank you enough for this.”

                “You don’t have to but since you’re at it, I’m not going to deny someone’s gratitude.”

                “How’s this then?” Doyoung leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun balanced Jisung with one arm as he used the other to pull Doyoung closer, tasting the sweetness on his tongue. Doyoung’s lips fit his perfectly, and it was everything he had ever dreamed of.

                “Wow.” Jaehyun breathed out as they parted for air. “Keep the thank yous coming.”

                “I know how to thank you properly.” Doyoung grinned, slipping a hand underneath Jaehyun’s shirt, his long this fingers sprawling across his abs and tickling the hairs on it. “I can worship you and thank you for hours, making you feel me inside out. I can make you see stars and mumble God’s name on your lips so many times you’ll be begging me to stop.”

                _Fuck._

                “But first,” Doyoung winked. “I’ve got to get these people out of my house.”

**********************************

                “There goes the sign.” Donghyuck watched as the workers removed Club 127’s signature sign and dumped it on the ground below. “Goodbye to an icon, and my first workplace.”

                “It’s good that Doyoung is remodelling the whole place though. It’s like a fresh new start.” Mark said, slipping his hand into Donghyuck’s. “I heard he’s even got a new name for it.”

                “Yeah. He wants to call if Vision.” Donghyuck shrugged. “I told him it was lame but now that the new sign is going up, maybe he’s onto to something.”

                “Let’s go in.” Mark said, pulling his boyfriend. The two of them pushed the door open and dropped their jaws. Doyoung did not go small on the remodel. The old interior was stripped completely and replaced with brand new furnishing, new floors, new walls and even a brand new stage. Doyoung wanted to go from a night club to a something more upscale and refined, like a luxurious men’s club. The shooting wrecked Club 127’s foundation and Doyoung decided it was better to start anew.

                And it wasn’t just the club that was getting a fresh start. Some of it’s workers were to. The shooting shocked both Yuta and Sicheng, and for the first time Sicheng realizes that if he doesn’t take his fate into his own hands, he could lose it all one day. He confessed to Yuta, who confessed back and asked him to marry him. Sicheng moved out of the club into Yuta’s house and has never looked back.

                Jungwoo didn’t have to work as a hooker any longer either. Two days after the shooting, Lucas received a surprising job offer: to work as Nakamoto Yuta’s personal assistant and driver. The job paid nearly four times as much as his old one and Yuta was even giving him an old apartment to live in. Now that Jungwoo was not desperate for cash, he could finally do what he has always wanted to do: to teach. He enrolled into community college to get a teaching degree so that he could one day teach young children.

                Lucas and Jungwoo could not believe their turn of fate. The two of them cuddled by the window, painting a picture of their future excitedly, smiling at each other and for the first time, they felt more hopeful than before.

                “Aww they are so cute.” Donghyuck gushed.

                “We’re pretty cute too you know.” Mark pouted.

                “I am, you’re not.” Donghyuck teased him playfully.

                “Hey hey hey.” Doyoung knocked on the counter with a wooden spoon. “You’re not allowed in here until the day before opening night.”

                “Excuse me but I’m your head waiter.” Donghyuck snapped. “I deserve to know what my playground looks like.”

                “It looks amazing doesn’t it.” Jaehyun grinned, holding up a drink in his hand.

                “Hyung what are you doing here?”

                “Trying the new drink menu.” Jaehyun smiled, pointing to the purple concoction in his hand. “This tastes like lavender. It’s delicious.”

                “We still have the backstage rooms that haven’t been fully furnished.” Doyoung said. “Now that Taeyong is going to be in charge of performances and Ten will be floor manager they both need separate rooms now.”

                “So they won’t perform together anymore?”

                “Maybe once a week.” Doyoung laughed. “Like those two fuckers are going to miss the opportunity to have sex together on stage.”

                “They really do that?” Mark’s jaw dropped.

                “Of course not sweetheart.” Donghyuck tapped his cheek. “It’s a metaphor.”

                “Although there was this one time…”

                “Babe, don’t.” Jaehyun stopped him. “Mark is going into National Geographic mode again.”

                “Stop calling me that.” Mark groaned.

                “What do you guys think of the place though?” Doyoung asked.

                “I think it’s beautiful.” Mark said. “This place is going to be bigger than it was before.”

                “Are you still going to have prostitutes?” Jaehyun asked.

                “For now no, but you know how it’s like.” Doyoung shrugged. He grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and dragged him off his stool. “Come with me.”

                “I like where this is going.” Jaehyun smirked. “My condom is in my car though.”

                “Shut up.” Doyoung pulled him up the stairs into one of the VIP suites. It was newly furnished and painted in hues of dark brown and red.

                “What do you think?”

                “Sexy.” Jaehyun said. “Now this is a room that says ‘let’s get funky in here’.”

                “You know all of this wouldn’t be possible without you.” Doyoung kissed the back of Jaehyun’s hand. “You saved my club.”

                “I did it for you.” Jaehyun smiled, pulling his face in to kiss him. “You know I love you right?”

                “I do, and I love you too.” Doyoung leaned into kiss him again, hands wrapped around his body for support. Jaehyun has kissed Doyoung a million times by now, but every kiss just made him want another one.

                “Now.” Doyoung dropped to his knees, hands fondling with Jaehyun’s belt. “Let’s break this room in, shall we?”

                “Wait a minute,” Jaehyun’s breath hitched in his throat and he grabbed the wall for support. “Are you serious?”

                “If there’s anything I learned from my ex-hookers,” Doyoung smiled, unzipping Jaehyun’s jeans. “It’s how to drop to your knees for someone who really deserves it.”

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> This was that ludicrous idea I had in my head, and now that I have written it down for some reason it seems even more ridiculous XD Nevertheless I hope you guys enjoyed it because it was pretty fun for me to write. Also I want to write more of WayV's new members but since I don't know them well enough yet, let's have them as cute babies in the story ^^
> 
> Just to be clear in no way am I trying to promote or romanticize prostitution. After all it is illegal but sex workers have a tough job and should be respected regardless.


End file.
